


Love at First Taser

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Tasers, spectrefixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: A spectre-fix it, where Q reminds James how much they love each other.





	Love at First Taser

**Author's Note:**

> a collaboration project with art by @pettikotes and a little ficlet by me for the 007 2017 Fest/Games

It was after hours, Blofeld had been captured, Nine-eyes was down, everyone had gone home, except for Q. Bond and Madeline were nowhere to be found. Q thought he and Bond had something special, something more than just a quick fuck, when they were bored or too tired to make the effort and find someone to wile away the hours with, until it was time to face reality.

He thought...well, he thought wrong, apparently, but if it were one thing Q was sure of, he wasn’t one to give up on anything. He just needed to remind James of what they had. So he waited in his lair, like a spider on a web, taser in hand. It would happen, he knew it would.

Madeline, an innocent, pretty girl, asking for help, looking for security with Daddy issues. She’d see Bond as someone to fill that void and Bond would see someone incomplete that needed to be fixed. It was only a matter of time, before Bond entered Q-branch to seek out Q and ask him for one more favor.

Bond never saw it coming.

Afterwards, Q shut the doors to the entrance of Q-branch and walked back, to sit on his desk, where he had an excellent view of James lying on the floor, and where James could see him, when he woke up.

"I just need one more thing. Take the Aston, my ass." Q mumbled to himself.

It would be hours before Bond woke up, and it would be a story he would tell for the rest of his life, much to Q’s embarrassment.

“He tased me, that's when I knew he was the one.”

“James.” Q would whisper harshly at the start of this embarrassingly familiar story. “Ssshh.”

Bond would only hold Q tighter and rest his chin on his head, Q’s dark curls clinging to the stubble, tickling his lips as if they were trying to crawl up and silence him from speaking. He would smile at his audience, as Q tried to hide himself within Bond’s chest. Stupid pectoral muscles, there was no where to go. He punched Bond lightly in the kidney and Bond only grabbed his wrist and folded it under him, holding him even tighter.

“So…” Bond continued, “There I was, lying in a puddle of my own urine, when I came to. All I could see was a pair of angry green eyes and I said hot damn, this is the one for me.”


End file.
